


Vicotry Green

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multimedia, makeup as playoff traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--@tseguin92 is the pretty face of my new venture.</p>
<p>Or the one where playoff traditions are a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicotry Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> Somehowunbroken and I were talking about the tragedy that is playoff beards and how it would be a vastly superior tradition for players to dye their hair and wear makeup in their team colors and suddenly a universe free of mysogeny and homophobia was born where Tyler Seguin and Abby Sharp found a makeup and hair care line endorsed and inspired by the NHL and give all the profits to charity.
> 
> I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry.
> 
> (I will, however, apologize for being awful at fake twitter.)

“Looking forward to it, eh?”

Tyler glances up, frowning at the shark like gaze the reporter has glued to his locker.  When  he sees the bottle of dye tucked up beside his gear bag, he gives a sharp grin of his own.  He knows what happened when the new tradition had started catching, that he had been vocal in his disapproval of ‘girly vanity’, but no one could deny that the Hawks had blown everyone out of the water during those playoffs (4 cups in 7 years holy fuck) and it had come to stay.

(And while he’d die before admitting it, Tyler had always loved it, the ritual of caring for simple things to combat the inevitable stress, the team bonding in salons and in tiny hotel bathrooms.)

“Hell yeah,” he replied, voice a loud challenge even though on the surface it was light and friendly.  “Who wouldn’t be excited for the playoffs?  Besides, Abby, Sharpy’s wife, hooked me up with some boss new lipstick in just the right color green.”  He reached into his bag, pulling out a nondescript and unlabled chapstick tube.

“She’s making them,” he gushed, rubbing a little on the back of his hand so the camera crew could see the color.

“You after my girl, Segs?”

“She does deserve better than you,” Tyler chirped back, to general laughter.

“Unless Abby’s packing something in those panties you haven’t told us about, Sharpy, I think your lady is safe.”  Tyler sinks into the laughter with relief, smiling softly at Jamie over his bag as he finished getting undressed.

 

 


End file.
